The Street Princess
by trunksgf96
Summary: "My past may explain why I'm suffering, but I can't use it as an excuse to stay in bondage. You can build a future out of anything. A scrap, a flicker. The desire to go forward, slowly, one foot at a time." -Unknown Ambers past is why she was in an orphanage, but when she leaves to start her life...her life will turn out to be bigger than she expected. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Prequel

The Street Princess

Summary: "My past may explain why I'm suffering, but I can't use it as an excuse to stay in bondage. You can build a future out of anything. A scrap, a flicker. The desire to go forward, slowly, one foot at a time." -Unknown  
Ambers past is why she was in an orphanage, but when she leaves to start her life...her life will turn out to be bigger than she expected. When Amber figures out why her mother left her at the orphanage to start with, she realizes her whole life has been a lie. What will she do when she finds out she is a part of something bigger than living on the streets, and that her unknown family has made her future unpredictable.

~Prequel~

(AN: Okay so I have tried this story before. But it didn't get any reviews or anything, and i think the reasoning is because of where I started it. Anyways I revised it, and hopefully it will be amazing. Hopefully you read the summery, and although this isn't much, that's because this is the prequel. The next chapter is short also, but the 2nd chapter is longer and it will be after that. Anyways I really hope you enjoy, and** please Please PLEASE review at the end xD**)

* * *

She ran, she knew she couldn't stop now. She had to get to the ships, only then would she be safe. She stepped onto a ship and commanded that they set sail immediately toward the Fire Nation Colonies. Not wanting to upset the Princess, the ship began moving out to sea. The Princess stepped across the ship deck and towards the private quarters with a bundle held close. When she was sure she was alone she put her bundle down on the bed, and kissed the toddler softly on her forehead. They were safe.

The boat arrived in the Republic City Port the next morning and the Princess picked up her daughter and walked off the boat with her hood covering her face. She stopped in front of an orphanage and placed her daughter on the step with a key around her neck. The daughter looked at her mother curiously while she spoke,

"I will always love you my little Princess, but it's time I surrender in honor. Be safe, Princess Amber of the Fire nation."

The princess quickly kissed the toddler on the forehead before knocking on the door and quickly running off leaving her daughter in the care of the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so here is the official first chapter. It is basically introducing Skoochy as the trouble maker that he is. He doesn't meet Amber until the next chapter though, and everything will really start getting interesting in the chapters to come. And, soon i will have a proper story cover for this. My mom is going to paint one for me xD**

**(Also Amber was about 3 when her mother gave her to the adoption center and in this chapter she is 10. Skoochy is 2 years older than she is)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skoochy from LoK only Amber and the story line.**

* * *

~Chapter one~

I opened my eyes as soon as felt the warm sun on my skin. It was dawn, and as a fire bender normal time to wake up. My tangled black hair fell to my mid-back, and I quickly ran out my bedroom and towards the kitchen with hope for some food. When I walked in though, I found the orphanage mother talking with the police surrounding a boy who looked slightly older than myself. I quickly hid behind a wall and listened intently to the conversation.

"You have to keep a better eye on him." Cheif Beifong explained

"I try, but he's sneaky. And, I have other kids I have to watch."

"I understand, and usually it wouldn't be a problem to have the children out of the orphange if it's their choice, but he is a criminal and we have to keep him off the streets."

"Ok. I will keep a closer eye on him."

I watched the 12 year old kid walk over to the orphanage mother and look at her with hate in his eyes. I quickly ran off from the kitchen and back to my room to act like I never heard the conversation.


	3. Chapter 2

**(An: Okay so this is the chapter that Amber and Skoochy officially meet...The story is going really slow right now, but i don't want to speed through it because then it won't be as interesting. The next chapter is where everything really begins, and might take me longer to upload, because it is going to be longer.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skoochy, or LoK only Amber**

~Chapter two~

I shot the fire ahead of me and quickly kicked out my leg to shoot another flame. I continued to slip and weave through pretend attacks while I continued to attack. I circled through the courtyard and finally let down my guard and let out a deep breath. I walked over to the radio and clicked it off and felt someone tap my shoulder. I flipped around guarded and came face to face with a boy slightly older than myself with longish ragged brown hair and green eyes. He had on a page boy hat an old green long sleeve with a vest and long pants. He seemed to be covered in a thin layer of dirt and had an odd smirk on his face.

I stared at him as I let down my guard, but was still prepared to fight if he attacked. He looked at me for a few more minutes before his smirk grew into a smile.

"You ever let your guard down?"

I continued to stare at him and he still smiled while he brought out his hand. I looked down at his hand and back up into his eyes.

"Well...My name is Skoochy..."

"I know." I replied

"Huh?"

"I have lived in the orphanage almost all my life. I know who everyone is, but you especially."

"That's not weird at all..." He replied while the smile slid off his face

"I remember going to the kitchen about two years ago and seeing you with the police. You ran away, and got caught."

"Oh...ya, that's happened multiple times."

"You're a criminal...You can leave now."

"What's your name doll?"

I stared at him angrily, but he continued to look at me like nothing was wrong. I softened my face, and decided to answer him,

"Amber."

"Amber...I like it. What's this key around your neck? You own a diary?"

He started to reach towards it, and i quickly slapped his hand away before clutching my necklace and taking a step back.

"I don't know what it belongs to. It's all I have of my mother..."

"She still alive?"

"I don't know..."

My eyes started to water, and not wanting to look weak turned around and commanded flames from my fists toward and invisible enemy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and followed it's pull as Skoochy forced me to turn around.

"Hey, you're a pretty good fire bender."

"Thanks..."

"It's weird your flames are red though..."

I shrugged off the comment before asking,

"Are you a bender?"

"Yep, Earth...you wanna spar?"

"I don't wanna hurt you." I said snidely

"Trust me. You won't."

* * *

**So yeah, just simple stuff with Skoochy and Amber...and yes Amber's flames are red. Don't say anything...they are suppose to be different. Anyways Please review Review REVIEW! I want to know what you think, and maybe you can give me some guesses of Amber's past that we barely know nothing about. So review Review REVIEW! THE BUTTONS RIGHT THERE! YOU COULD JUST SAY HI FOR ALL I CARE (I would prefer you actually give feedback though)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(AN: Okay so sorry for the late update...I had this chapter written in my notebook yesterday, but I really didn't like it. So i rewrote most of it; I really love it now. If you have been waiting for a good long and interesting chapter here it is! Enjoy)**

**(Extra AN: Amber is 12 and Skoochy is 14 in this chapter, just like the last one)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or any of it's characters. I only own Amber and this story plot!**

* * *

~Chapter 3~

I laid on my bed wide awake. It had to be early morning by now, but I just couldn't fall asleep. I rolled over to my side facing the door and sat still hoping for a hint of sleep. When nothing came I let out a deep sigh and opened my eyes. I stared at the door and could have sworn I heard the floor creak outside. I continued to stare at the door and watched as the door knob turned and the door slowly started to open. I sat up and watched as a figure emerged into my room.

The figure walked up to me and when he stepped into the moonlight I saw that it was Skoochy. I sat up slightly in my bed and he let out a gasp of surprise and whispered,

"Oh good you awake."

"What are you doing in my room?" I said loudly

"Shhhh...be quiet you don't want to wake anyone up." He whispered fiercely

"What. Are. You. Doing!" I loudly whispered

"I'm leaving." He whispered simply

"What?!"

"I'm leaving this place, and I want you to come with me."

"What is wrong with your mind! You have tried running away multiple times, but you always get caught doing something illegal. What's the point of leaving?" I asked

"Because I can actually do something with my life out there. What is there for anyone in this orphanage? Nothing that's what! When you turn 18 they just kick you out and make you fend for yourself, so I might as well start now."

"Wait...they just throw you out?"

"What? Did you think they took care of us for the rest of our lives? They barely take care of us now. How often do we get food? Three times a week? They don't care about us. All they want is their money from the council."

He stared into my eyes fiercely and forced me to look away. I brought my hand to my neck and started to play with my necklace. I gulped and looked back at Skoochy who turned away and while letting out a deep breath messed up his already messy hair, and placed his hat back on his head.

"Look. I'm not going to force you to come with me, but I though you would have the same opinion as me. I guess I was wrong. You just think I'm another worthless criminal..."

"Hey! Don't you dare tell me what I supposedly think about you! Look you may be right about them not caring about us, but at least we have a place to sleep! Skoochy, what is there on the street? A park bench for us to rest our heads? I would rather have a bed!" I whispered fiercely

"You're going to end up there anyway! He said just as fiercely

I scowled at him and he scowled right back. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath before looking back at Skoochy. I let out a sigh before saying,

"You're right..." I whispered

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"You're right." I whispered loudly

"At least you know when you lost a fight." He smirked while I scowled at him, and he opened his mouth to say, "So what is it? You coming?"

"If I'm going to end up fending for myself on the street eventually...I might as well start."

"That's what I was hoping you would say. Pack a small bag, bring extra clothing and yuans if have them. Meet me by the front door in five minutes."

He quickly walked out of my bedroom door and I stood from my bed before changing out of my pajamas and putting them into a small bag. I put on a big old red shirt with the fire nation symbol, and a pair of worn out pants. I placed an extra set of clothing in my bag as well. I got out my stash of 50 yuans that I got from odd jobs around the orphanage and placed it at the bottom of my bag. I stood up and quickly walked out my door to meet up with Skoochy. When I got to the front door he was already there with a small bag on his shoulder.

"You ready?"

"Yep."

He quietly unlocked the door and slowly opened it and was met with a shrieking alarm. We heard a thump from above us a knew the orphanage mother had awoken from the sudden noise and was coming downstairs to see who was trying to leave. Skoochy and I had one option. Run!

* * *

**Oh Cliff Hanger! Will they get caught? Will they get away? You won't know until I write the next chapter. So as I'm sure you have noticed from this chapter Amber is pretty aggressive and likes to make an argument, but I always imagined Skoochy was like that as well if he had a point to make. So the next chapter should be pretty interesting, and the story is just starting. Please tune into the next installment of The Street Princess!**

**Oh and review Review REVIEW! I want to know what you think!**


End file.
